


В последний раз

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Тёмный ритуал. Нэд Кусланд и Морриган.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В последний раз

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "One Last Time" by Ygrain33.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6288969/1/)

Мужчина, который уже получил от нее больше, чем она когда-либо собиралась давать, не торопится.

\- Нет, Морриган, – наконец, говорит он. – «Порой цена выживания слишком высока, чтобы ее платить», помнишь?

И он отворачивается – осмеливается! – повернуться спиной к ней, к жизни.

Дрожа от гнева – это должен быть гнев, что же еще? – Морриган выкладывает свой козырь.

\- О, прекрасно, благородный Страж мой, умри, коль жизнью хочешь ты пожертвовать своей –  **так** благородно это. Но как же дорогой твой друг Алистер? Неужто права голоса он не имеет? К тому ж, – она позволяет ядовитой сладости проникнуть в свой голос, – как можешь ты уверен быть, что сам ты последний нанесешь удар? И столь могучие мужи, как ты, пасть могут в битве. Вполне возможно, придется Алистеру все ж нанесть удар тот самому. Какой позор: он только отыскал в себе довольно смелости, чтоб королем стать – и уж не доживет до коронации. – Судя по напрягшимся плечам Нэда, ее слова попали в цель. – Итак, что же решишь ты, дорогой мой Страж? Готов ли для него ты сделать то, чего не сделал для меня? – Боль от этих слов застает Морриган врасплох, голос едва не подводит ее, и она поспешно продолжает: – Иль лучше предложение мое на Алистера самого перенести? Быть может...

Нэд резко разворачивается, в одно мгновение преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние.

\- Не стоит пугать Алистера накануне битвы. Я все равно хотел заняться с тобой любовью в последний раз, – его голос звучит глухо, а руки дрожат так же, как у нее. – Только одно, – шепчет он, наклоняясь для поцелуя, – поклянись, что ты не сделаешь с ребенком того, что сделала с тобой Флемет.

Морриган клянется, целуя его, и слезы текут по ее щекам, пока Нэд не собирает их губами.

Ни один из них не уверен в том, кто же победил, они знают лишь одно: это в последний раз.

***

Привычный процесс избавления Нэда от снаряжения не успокаивает ее руки; его ладони, которые он запускает под ее тунику, тоже дрожат. Почти обнаженный, он вдруг отступает на шаг.

\- Ты разденешься для меня? – хрипло просит он. – Я хочу посмотреть.

«В последний раз», – слышит Морриган.

Она видит в ложбинке на него горле, как учащается его пульс, и чувствует, как наколдованное желание поднимается и опадает внутри нее темными волнами. Неуверенная в собственном голосе, Морриган молча кивает, вспоминая то время, когда чувствовала лишь гордость за свое тело – когда он пожирал ее взглядом, и она замедляла движения, сильнее провоцируя его возбуждение.

Тогда это давало ей ощущение силы.

Но она не торопится и сейчас, подавляя возбуждение, вызванное магией, и собственную жажду его прикосновений. Она чувствует взгляд Нэда, впитывающий каждый знакомый изгиб, каждую линию, чтобы сохранить их в памяти до конца, – наступит он завтра или когда-нибудь позже, – чтобы оттянуть момент и защитить его от неизбежности того, что должно произойти.

Закончив с одеждой, она принимается за драгоценности; каждая вещь – его подарок, который он застегнул на ней своими руками, подкрепив поцелуем.

Морриган всё еще может чувствовать каждый из них.

Последняя часть – серебряная роза:  **первый** , и ее руки дрожат.

Сила заклинания давит на нее, и она сотрясается от такого же возбуждения, что и он; со стоном она поднимает руки, чтобы вытащить заколки, удерживающие волосы. Они падают на спину, как черная вуаль, и закрывают лицо Нэда, когда Морриган усаживается на него верхом. Затем его руки повторяют ранний путь его взгляда, и оба они тонут в темной паутине ее волос, в первый и в последний раз становясь единым целым.

***

Сидя на краю кровати, Морриган смотрит на догорающую свечу, слишком вымотанная, чтобы что-либо предпринять.

Когда она, наконец, набирается решимости встать, то морщится: у нее все болит, и она уверена, что часть влаги на ее бедрах – кровь. Движимый побуждением заклинания, Нэд не сдерживался... движимая отчаянием от того, что это был последний раз, она не остановила бы его, даже если бы могла.

Она долго смотрит на него, лежащего на спине с приоткрытыми губами, погруженного в глубокий сон, вызванный как усталостью из-за заклинания, так и напряжением последних дней. Она видит следы своих ногтей на его плечах, и почти протягивает руку, чтобы исцелить его, но в ней не осталось и капли магии даже для самого крошечного заклинания.

В ней не осталось ничего и для нее тоже: нет смысла задерживаться здесь дольше, – в последний раз, – чего бы она ни желала.

Наклоняясь за своей одеждой, она пошатывается, и мысль о том, чтобы одеться и отправиться в свою палатку, внезапно кажется ошеломляющей. Она колеблется, пока снова не пошатывается, а затем неуверенно возвращается в постель. Лежа рядом с Нэдом, она натягивает одеяло на них обоих; он спит так крепко, что рука, которой он всегда притягивал ее к себе, почувствовав ее движения, лишь едва шевелится. Ей приходится самой обернуть его руку вокруг себя; она прижимается ближе, слушая медленное ровное биение его сердца, пока истощение не уводит ее в Тень.

Все это время Нэд не двигается, во сне не замечая ее присутствие – в последний раз, – и не чувствует, как ее слезы стекают ему на грудь.


End file.
